shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Duelist and the Runaway. A Grand Battle at Whisky Peak!
Chapter 1: The three pirates Whisky Peak prepared for a tournament the likes of which had never been seen, and the entire town shook with the news. It spread mainly by rumour, and as such, the facts and truth of the matter were dependant entirely on who you asked, but after listening to several different explanations, the story would become clear. A bounty hunter had come from further up the grand line, and called a tournament. Bounty hunters from the whole island, and its immediate environs, had all come running to join, and not just bounty hunters but pirates as well. Not surprising, really, considering that the prize was no less than a rare devil fruit, worth over a hundred million beri, that could grant it’s bearer either unimaginable wealth or uncertain power. And, in a surprising gesture of fairness, it had been stated that the holder of the competition was actually encouraging pirates to participate as well as hunters, and had promised to oppose anybody who tried to collect a bounty within three days of the tournament, providing ample time for them to come and go. And sure enough, Whisky Peak was more chaotic than ever, as anybody capable of fighting came from far around for a shot at the prize. And that included about twenty different bounty hunters, and at least three pirate crews. Fighting so many people would be quite a challenge, but that was exactly what had been proposed by George Marley as soon as the Obsidian pirates heard about the competition at a local bar. Caden Byrn: 'I still don’t see what purpose the fight would serve. ''The marksman has taken off his shades while they were in the bar, as well as pulling down his face-obscuring bandana. 'Marley: '''It’s a friendly tournament right? It’ll be fun. '''Byrn: '''we’re on an island infamous in some circles for its bounty hunters, and the tournament itself is full of said hunters. It may not be too friendly.. '''Marley: '''But a third devil fruit! If you got hold of that- '''Byrn: -'''You would have nobody to pull you out of the water when you mess up fishing. A pirate crew needs at least one lifeguard if it uses devil fruit at all. '''Marley: '''Awwww… good point man.. '''Byrn: '''Selling the fruit would solve our financial problems, but whether entering this competition is a worthwhile risk I am not certain. '''Marley: '''We don’t have any financial problems.. do we? '''Byrn: '''They could be arranged. '''Marley: '''That’s true.. hey.. wait. Did you just- '''Byrn: '''Joke. '''Marley: '''Oh! Hahahahaaa. Funny bro, really.. '''Byrn: '''You really think so? '''Marley: '''So, about this tournament.. '''Byrn: '''Captain’s call I reckon. If he says we’re in then I’ll back you up. But to be honest, I have a bad feeling about this. '''Marley: '''really? Well, ok. What do you say Bro- oh? ''Dimitri, who had been sitting at their table as well, is ignoring them and watching something happening across the bar. Seeing this, the other pirates turn to watch as well. About ten minutes previously a girl had entered the bar, sat down, somewhat nervously, at a table in the corner, not ordering anything, and instead checking a gold pocket watch, before sitting back to wait. She was wearing a plain, uninteresting looking coat, as well as a pointed hat, and despite the hot stifling air in the bar, she did not take either of them off. 'Marley: '''What is it captain? '''Dimitri: '''Person of interest. '''Byrn: '''How so? '''Dimitri: '''She just doesn’t add up. That outfit is quite plain looking, which says- '''Byrn: '''let me guess.. someone without a lot of wealth? '''Dimitri: '''Correct, but she’s nervous. She feels out of place here. '''Marley: '''Somebody who doesn’t travel often? '''Dimitri: '''Not that simple though. The only way you’d be at Whisky peak is with your own ship, or by buying passage on someone else’s. '''Byrn: '''those are pretty expensive options. Has she saved up? '''Dimitri: '''to come to a place where she’s not at home? She has a table to herself. She came here to meet somebody. And that means whoever she’s meeting travels a lot but she doesn’t. She hasn’t taken her coat off, it’s a disguise. And if she doesn’t have a lot of wealth, what’s she doing with a gold pocket watch? She’s wearing a log pose as well, that says navigator, and that also says she travels a lot which she doesn’t, so it’s a person planning to travel a lot but not yet. A wealthy person planning to travel a lot waiting at a bar in whisky peak trying to look like a not-wealthy person. Doesn’t want to be noticed (guess that didn’t work out…), so it’s not a big official thing. There are several places she could have come from, but based on overall appearance I’m guessing Goa. And she’s getting more and more worried, her guy’s late, something hasn’t gone to plan. And with all that in mind.. ''The girl finally gets up and walks over to the bar, and glances nervously around the room. 'Dimitri: '''Runaway. '''Marley: '''woah.. ''The bar owner comes over to meet the girl, and asks to take an order. '''??: '''I’m afraid not. I’m looking for someone. '''Byrn: …Well you got that right captain.. ??: 'has there been anyone called Edward around here? At all? '''Owner: '''Not that I know of. '??: 'Any messages then? '''Owner: '''none- '????: 'hahah Edward you say? There’s an Eddie over here! He’s your guy! ''The girl turns. The voice had come from a group of three burly men who had been sitting at a nearby table. Based on the sheer number of flagons piled up behind them, they had drunk a huge amount of sake. One of the men, who’s leering grin reveals several gold teeth, stands up. 'Ed: '''I’m Ed! Looking for me miss? '??: 'No.. I’m not. Sorry. '''Ed: '''Definitely not? '??: 'Definitely. ''Ed had been walking towards the bar the whole time, and now he grabs the girl and leans in closer 'Ed: '''You sure I can’t change your mind- ''Something hits him. The girl hadn’t appeared to move, but there is a thud and his head suddenly snaps back, and he staggers, releasing his grip. The girl turns and walks off. '??: '''Judging by the smell, you can’t even change your own shirt. Don’t get your hopes up. ''Ed climbs back to his feet, and snarls at some of the laughter in the darker corners of the bar. He looks rather annoyed at the insult, and abruptly shouts after her. 'Ed: '''No need to be so stuck up! A girl’s gotta have class at least! ''The girl stops walking, and for a second everyone seems to hold their breath. 'Ed: '''You think you can play at being a bounty hunter and still act like you’re better than us girlie? If you’re gonna just go all high and mighty like that you should go back to mummy and daddy.. ''The girl suddenly spins on the spot and screams. '??: '''Why don’t you keep your opinions too yourself!! ''Ed merely smirks, and closes in on her again. 'Ed: '''you got a problem with that? I guess you really need to unwind. I’m sure- ''The girl snatches the nearest empty bottle she can find and hurls it at Ed. He staggers slightly as it bounces off his head, and then glares as he shakes his head. 'Ed: '''Alright, that does it. You need to learn a lesson.. ''His two companions fall in behind him, and one of them passes him a bludgeon like bat. The girl backs off, and finds herself cornered by them as they close in on her. The owner raises his voice in protest, only for one of the men to hurl a table at him, knocking him unconscious. Ed raises his bat menacingly as he gets closer to the girl. 'Ed: '''You won’t forget this for a while- ''There is a sharp crack of wood meeting wood, and his bat is suddenly knocked out of his hands. Dimitri appears in front of the girl, seemingly from nowhere. He raises the quarterstaff he is holding again and knocks Ed back with another forceful strike. 'Dimitri: '''Hopefully neither will you. ''There is an angry rebuke from the person on Ed’s right, who clenches both his fists and takes a step forwards. The man on the left punches somebody out of their chair, and picks it up preparing to throw. 'Thug 1: '''What’s this? Got some kinda guardian angel have we? '''Thug2: '''You could use some sense knocked into you too! ''The thug raises the chair, but before he takes another step there is a sharp crack and he staggers as something hits him in the side of the head. A billiard ball bounces onto a nearby table. The other thug looks around, and then back to find a dreadlocked person wielding a pool cue like a sword rushing to intercept him 'Marley: '''ooh boy.. here we go again… '''Byrn: '''To think I expected us to stay out of trouble.. ''The two pirates square up next to their captain, as the three thugs climb back to their feet. '' '''Ed: '''Scum. Acting like you own the place. Your kind ain’t welcome here! ''There is a lot of angry murmuring in the back of the tavern, and more than one crash of a table being swept out of the way. More people close in. 'Marley: '''uh oh… '''Byrn: '''Hold on, bounty hunters. You know what will happen if you pick a fight with us. '''Ed: '''Huh.. '''Marley: '''What’ll happen? '''Byrn: '''tournament holder fights them. '''Marley: '''But we’re not in the competition yet! '''Byrn: '''I know, that was a bluff to keep them down. Actually, on reflection, it doesn’t matter whether or not we’re in the tournament does it- '''Thug: '''No! You still get beaten down! '''Byrn: '….Blast. '???: '''Now Now! You Rabble! All of you! You’re a disgrace! ''A man wearing blue strolls up from the corner. He is wearing a hat plumed by a ridiculously oversized feather, and three gilded sabres hang in hilts from one hip. 'Thug: '''Bergmont! What do you want? '''Bergmont: '''Some civilisation is what. This foolish tournament has clearly brought the worst of the worst here. What did you intend to do with this lady, Edward? '''Ed: '''That ain’t none of your business. You just shut up and get out of- Argh.. ''He collapses as Bergmont makes a single thrusting slash with one of his sabres, cutting into one of his sides. Bergmont stares at the drop of blood clinging to the edge of the blade distastefully. 'Bergmont: '''Disgusting. And pathetic. Scum like these are no better than pirates, and pirates are no better than cockroaches. '''Dimitri: '''You.. Take that back! ''Dimitri steps forwards to confront the swordsman. Behind his back, Caden gestures hurriedly to George to grab him. George shakes his head and raises his pool cue again. 'Bergmont: '''What’s this? Oh, I see you must be one such hopeful. Here for the tournament? You should just leave. There can only be one winner, and that winner can only be me. Now please step aside. ''He steps right past Dimitri and offers his hand to the girl, who had watched the whole thing unfold with some shock. 'Bergmont: '''Young lady. May I accompany you to a place of safety? '??: 'No. ''Bergmont cannot stop himself frowning at this. 'Bergmont: '''Why ever not? '??: '''Because your acting does not impress me at all. Pretending to be nobility doesn’t make you look cultured, it makes you look arrogant. I’d rather stay here. '''Bergmont:…''' But this entire bar is about to descend into chaos because of a dispute you caused.. '??: '''I can take care of myself! '''Bergmont: '''How unladylike. A woman should leave the fighting to a duellist such as me. '??:'Then fight. Protect me from the chaos you were talking about. '''Bergmont: '''I might, but this tournament- '??: 'Oh that’s your excuse? Probably half of everyone here is in that. And I’m going to join as well! '''Dimitri: '''And so will we! I can’t forgive your opinions on women or pirates! '''Marley: '''Hah! Take that ya flipping fencing-eh?! '''Byrn: '''Captain’s call. '''Marley: '''Ya kidding me no? We’re in? '''Bergmont: '''Well, this is unexpected. Of course, I object absolutely to any of you participating, nonetheless. '''Byrn: '''Scared? '??: 'I don’t particularly care if you object. '''Dimitri: '''You can’t actually do anything to stop us joining. '''Bergmont: '''I can’t, no. But only because I respect the rules and therefore will not harm you until you actually get to the tournament and enter. But none of you will. '''Marley: '''Why not? '''Bergmont: '''Because rabble though many of them are, you are outnumbered and outclassed by the number of people here who ''don’t ''respect the rule. I would bid you good evening and good fortune, but I doubt you will have the former, and the latter cannot help you. ''And with that, Bergmont sheathes his saber, and strolls out of the bar in a way that he probably sees as dignified and dramatic. Dimitri, Caden, George, and the girl now find themselves once again standing in a room full of angry brawlers, most of whom having taken the opportunity to grab weapons. A few scuffles had apparently broken out elsewhere in the bar, and resolved with some violence. However, the vast majority of them, Ed and his companions included, are now staring at them threateningly. 'Marley: '''Well that went well. '''Dimitri: '''Ideas anyone? '''Byrn: '''Certainly. ''He raises his gauntleted hand, and points it, all fingers extended, into the crowd. In the gloom, the small holes in the knuckles appear to glow faintly. 'Marley: '''Wha?! Woah Woah -come on now! Ya can’t let that off in here! '''Byrn: '''you have a better idea? '''Marley: '''But this is a confined space! ''Caden smiles grimly and doesn’t waver. 'Byrn: '''I can soon fix that. '''Drunken Bounty hunter: '''What’s the hold up?! Get the buggers, there’s only four of them! '''Dimitri: '''And how many of you? More to the point, how many of you want to go picking a fight with pirates, as opposed to say, the no-good bounty hunters that are completely ignoring the protection plan to beat up pirates? ''A loud reply comes from somewhere in the rafters. 'Unseen pirate voice: '''Hey! He’s got a point! We’re pirates too! ''Another person stands up 'Second Pirate: '''What’s to stop them coming for us next! This whole thing’s a sham! ''And another 'Third pirate: '''There’s little honour amongst us, but I say we look out for our own! ''And one by one another crew steps up, knocking aside their table and grabbing weapons. Other apparent pirates get up as well 'Brawler: '''Let’s get them! '''Thug: '''Rumble! ''Several fights break out, and the room, living up to Bergmont’s prediction, falls into chaos. A few bounty hunters and other patrons run towards the group and have to be beaten back by Dimitri, but a sizable portion are forced to deal with the other pirates, and once some of the shorter tempered among the mass inadvertently start smaller disputes, the vast majority are ignoring them. 'Marley: '''Well that works. '''Dimitri: '''I must confess I didn’t expect it to. Plan B was knock them all out. So, anyone for a brawl? ''George hands a chair to Byrn, and he smashes it over the head of the nearest hunter. There is now a relatively clear path to the door, and he gestures for them to take it. 'Byrn: '''We should just leave. Much as I would like to prove to that guy he underestimated us, we can do that in the tournament tomorrow. '''Dimitri: '''What tournament? ''Byrn immediately pulls up his bandana, but can’t hide his sudden frown in time. George, who had no way of hiding his face, freezes utterly, walking forwards but otherwise fixed in an expression of shock, trying to speak. 'Marley: '''guh.. uh huh.... he…. '''Byrn: '''You…. ''A laugh interrupts him, and they all turn to find the mysterious girl smiling, unable to hold back a giggle. 'Byrn, Dimitri, and George: '''What?! '??: 'As far as pirates go you three are actually kinda funny… '''Marley: '''What? Funny, I’m not funny, am I? ''He quickly undermines his own statement by turning to face her as he speaks, and nearly tripping over a stone as he sidesteps. 'Dimitri: '''Ah that reminds me. I don’t actually know your name- '??: 'Rachel. '''Dimitri: '''Just that that’s not it. '??: 'What? '''Marley: '''hoho.. the captain should have been a detective. '''Byrn: '''Maybe he was. '''Jessica: '''Ok, my real name is Jessica. But how’d you know? '''Dimitri: '''Well, I was just watching you when- ''Marley and Byrn look alarmed as they notice Jessica’s expression, and the former interjects quickly. 'Marley: '''He uh.. sorta guesses things about people a lot. Ah.. . our names... I'm George! George Marley. He's Dimitri... '''Dimitri: '''Nice to meet you. '''Marley: '... And the angry looking guy with the cool coat is Byrn. He's not really unfriendly though, honest! Byrn, finding himself the centre of attention, smiles uncertainly at the remark. 'Byrn: '''Do you have anywhere to go now? '''Jessica: '''As it happens, no. I was expecting Edward to be here. '''Byrn: '''Well, that was the only open inn in town, and I don’t think it’ll still be in business later tonight. So you’d best come with us. We have a spare room. Edward or whoever he is might be here by tomorrow. '''Jessica: '''Just what is it with people in this town? I get asked that three times in less than twenty minutes? '''Dimitri: '''Umm.. sorry? '''Jessica: '''heeheehee… no problem. If it’s any consolation, the first guy was a drunken brute and the second was even worse. You guys are kinda allright by comparison. '''Dimitri: '''So that was a yes? '''Jessica: '''Of course not! You’re pirates! I admit you seem pretty friendly, but I’m hardly going to trust a guy who was planning on starting a fight a few minutes ago. Although… thanks for helping me out then. ''She turns, and walks off, leaving the three pirates alone again. 'Marley: '''well that went well. '''Dimitri: '''Yes indeed. '''Byrn: '''Well, back to the Second Wind.. '''Dimitri: '''Wait for her to catch up first. '''Marley: '''Eh? You think she’s coming back. '''Dimitri: '''She did say she couldn’t trust those guys because they were planning on starting a fight.. '''Marley and Byrn: '''She meant you! Baka! '''Dimitri: '''Me? You were the guys who were planning on blowing the whole place up! '''Marley: '''That was his idea! I told him not to! '''Byrn: '''I did tell you to stop the captain picking a fight with that Battenberg or whatever he was. We might have got out of trouble otherwise. '''Marley: '''So you’d rather let him insult our honour as pirates? '''Byrn: '…… good point. 'Marley: '''Thanks. Although- '''Jessica: '''Oh, you’re still here? Sorry but ummm.... '''Dimitri: '''Told you. ''Several hours later, the four end up back aboard Dimitri’s ship, The Second Wind, and sit around talking while drinking from a barrel of rum that Byrn had apparently been keeping hidden. The conversation soon turns to personal history. 'Jessica: '''So where did you guys come from anyway? '''Marley: '''Shipwreck town, in East Blue. Me and Byrny lived there a long while. '''Jessica: '''oh right. I’ve heard of that place. It’s on the edge of the calm belt and the red line right? '''Byrn: '''That’s the place. The inevitable resting place of anything that tries to get out of the grand line’s first half… Including our captain apparently. '''Marley: '''he just washed up one day… '''Jessica: '''Just washed up? Where from? '''Dimitri: '''That is a good question. '''Jessica: '''Is the answer any better? '''Dimitri: '''No idea. '''Jessica: '''umm.. ok. So what’s the answer? '''Dimitri: '''That ''was ''the answer. I don’t actually remember much before that. In fact… I don’t actually remember anything! Haha.. '''Jessica: '''What? You.. don’t actually have any idea where you came from? '''Dimitri: '''There’s a reason we’re going back up the grandline you know. I kinda want to know what I was doing up there. '''Jessica: '''And you two? ''The last remark was addressed to George and Byrn, who glance at each other briefly with puzzled expressions. In the end, George answers first 'Marley: '''Well, the captain’s alright, and… well.. you know.. I just thought it would be fun. '''Caden: '''And these two could handle East Blue easily enough, but two people isn’t enough to take on the Grand Line. Especially when neither of them can swim. So you’re from east blue as well, aren’t you? '''Jessica: '''Yes…. The kingdom of Goa, as it happens. '''Dimitri: '''I knew it! So.. who are you trying to run away from? ''There is a long silence. 'Jessica: '''I never said I was. '''Dimitri: '''No but- '''Jessica: '''Please, just… don’t ask me about that. Or tell anyone for that matter. In fact, please don’t go deducing things like that, it’s unsettling. ''She pauses. 'Jessica: '''I’m just here to meet Edward and move on. But…. ''Noting the uncertain tone her voice, Byrn interjects. 'Byrn: '''He’s late isn’t he? '''Jessica: '''It’s been two days now. I’m getting worried. I don’t think I can wait around much longer, but I don’t have much of a plan otherwise. '''Dimitri: '''You could always come with us and go looking for him. I mean if- '''Jessica: '''What the- are you crazy? He hates pirates! In fact, so do I, usually... but anyway, I can’t become a pirate! It’s hard enough getting by round here without the marines being after you… '''Marley: '''Shame. We needed a navigator. ''He looked up and caught Jessica’s angry glare. 'Marley: '''Ulp.. sorry. ''The next morning, Dimitri wakes up, gets dressed, and leaves his cabin to find Caden Byrn standing outside, checking his watch. 'Dimitri: '''Oh. Good morning. '''Byrn: '''Morning. You slept in longer than I expected. '''Dimitri: '''Guy’s got to sleep before a big fight right? '''Byrn: '''I find after the fight is often more usual. '''Dimitri: '''Only for the losers. So what were you doing there. '''Byrn: '''trying to wake you up. That tournament is today you know. '''Dimitri: '''Aye, I can’t wait. When is it? '''Byrn: '''It started about an hour ago. ''On the next floor up George was sitting at the table, eating a pile of freshly made pancakes. He pauses as he hears a faint yell 'Dimitri: '''whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! ''He puts down the pancake he was just eating, and peers curiously at the door as the thunderous sound of more than one person running really fast comes to his attention. Then the door bursts open and Dimitri charges in. 'Dimitri: '''We’re late! We’re late!!! ''George blinks, then stands up and steps into Dimitri’s path, intercepting his mad rush to the door. 'George: '''Woah there, you can’t rush off without breakfast can you? '''Dimitri: '''But it’s started without us! '''George: '''At least eat something bro, you’ll tire yourself out running on empty… ''Dimitri seems to calm down at this, and then realises he is actually extremely hungry, and concedes. 'Dimitri: '''Ok ok… What do we have? '''George: '''Uhh.. not much. Cooking ain’t my strong point... '''Dimitri: '''Darn. Pancakes? Wait, no good, they’d take too long. Bread? '''George: '''Before a fight? Wrong sort of food. '''Dimitri: '''True, true…. Sugars… protein- Ah! Meat!! '''George: '''That’s still raw- ''Ignoring him, Dimitri pulls open a cupboard with his left hand, while his right arm transforms itself to reveal several concealed gun barrels. A few seconds later, several pork chops find themselves on the receiving end of Dimitri’s flamethrower. The result, while well done and crispy, is also slightly charred and blackened at the edges. Dimitri is apparently oblivious, and all but swallows them whole. 'George: '''that was kinda like overkill.. '''Dimitri: '''It worked didn’t it? '''George: '''That’s true… Hang on?! ''The top of George’s stack of pancakes is on fire, apparently having been caught in the blast radius of Dimitri’s creative cooking experiment. Dimitri having finished eating, is already running for the door. 'Dimitri: '''Whoops! Sorry! ''George glances between him, and the stack of burning pancakes, and then simply grins and rushes out after the somewhat hyperactive captain. Shortly afterwards Byrn arrives, frowns, and carefully flips the burning top of the stack out of the window, extinguishing it with a muffled splash. Then he follows along after them. ''The three pirates meet Jessica again only a street away from the tavern they had first met at. As she emerges from a side street they literally run right into her, knocking them all over. '' '''Jessica: '''Ouch! Will you please watch where you’re going! 'Dimitri: '''Gah?! Where did you- Oh, it’s you! Hello! '''Jessica: '''Ah…. Hello… again. You’re running late you know! '''Byrn: ' huh? Really? Hadn’t noticed. Hold on. If we’re late, and you’re also in the tournament, Why are you here? She picks up a bottle she had apparently been carrying, and then they start to walk on towards the tournament’s arena. 'Jessica: '''I was seeded for the semi-finals. So I went back to get a paper. Thanks for letting me stay over by the way. That bar got completely turned upside down!. '''Marley: '''That wild huh? Guess the owner’s got some tidying up to do. '''Jessica: '''No, I mean…. Well… Just look! ''As she speaks, the bar comes into view. It is remarkably intact, with only a single broken window, and very little else out of place. Which is rather remarkable, considering that its pointed roof had been stabbed down into the ground, and the whole building hangs over the top of it, with its uprooted foundations facing skyward. Strewn around the edges of it is the remains of the fight; broken weapons, smashed furniture, and even what looks like a cannon cut in half. 'Marley: '''Wha… But… Thi… What the heck?! '''Byrn: '''The guy holding the competition did this?! '''Dimitri: '''Got to admit. That was some throw. '''Jessica: '''What? '''Dimitri: '''Well, you see- ''He is cut off as a pirate lands right in front of them, rolls over, stares up at them, and then faints. 'Jessica: '''wow. He flew a long way. '''Marley: '''Oh this guy. I thought you meant the tavern. '''Dimitri: '''What the… where did he come from? '''Byrn: '…. Seriously? 'Jessica: '''He’s one of the tournament contenders. There’s this guy called Nelson who tends to beat people by throwing them out of the ring. But that was a long way… '''Marley: '''Guess this ain’t such a friendly competition after all… ''They outright run down the street, hearing the noise of a crowd get louder and louder. The arena for the tournament is a circular courtyard surrounded by buildings, with the stands built on the inside. There are several wooden towers, which are surprising for the temporary structure, and an announcer is shouting from one of them 'Anouncer: '''Well folks, now only the last few rounds remain! And here come our last contestants. Have we saved the best till last, or are they just common fighters? We’ll soon be able to find out! '''Byrn: '''We’re the last ones to get here? '''Marley: '''Seems so. ''The first thing they see as they arrive are the sheer number of wounded or otherwise defeated contestants. Most of them have serious looking cut wounds. The second thing they see, which explained the first, was Bergmont, sitting on the side lines looking smug. As soon as he saw them approach he stood. 'Bergmont: '''About time you got here. You know there was talk of disqualifying you all on the spot for the lateness. But some kid with blue hair and way too many swords suggested just moving on and delaying all your fights. What he was thinking I’ll never know. '''Marley: '''Too many swords hmm? Only you’re carrying a few as well. '''Bergmont: '''Fool. You clearly have no idea what you are dealing with. Well, I could hardly expect brutes who don’t use any weapons to understand. ''And with that passing remark, he strolls off again. '''Marley: '''Brute? BRUTE?! Swords are dangerous you know! He needs sorting out.. '''Dimitri: '''So I just need to blast that guy off right? '''Byrn: '''This is a tournament. We go after him directly, we have to deal with the guy who flipped a tavern. We need a battle plan. '''Marley: '''Well, if we can bring down Bergmont, we could then scatter and try and find our way- '''Byrn: -'''I mean, i'f we’re entering as a team, we need to work out what who’s fighting who for each round. '''Jessica: '''Well, the Semi-finals have already started, for the most part. In fact, the playoffs and major rounds are all finished now. The only fights remaining are your qualifier. That would have left us with eight semi finalists and therefore four pairs, except two of those matches are finished as well. So in order to get to the finals, you have to beat the qualifier, then two semi-finalists. '''Byrn: '''That’s handy actually. '''Jessica: '''How so? '''Byrn: '''We know all the opponents we’re up against already, right? '''Marley: '''Well, we already knew Bergy’s a big name round these parts… Though I reckon Dimitri could handle him easy enough. Those fancy swords of his can’t be that good on slicing metal. '''Jessica: '''What? Metal? '''Byrn: '''So we need to keep fighting so Dimitri can keep his strength up. Until we get a shot in at Bergmont at least. So who are the opponents? '''Jessica: '''All your opponents are big names; Catapult Nelson, a kickboxing champion from West Blue. He’s the guy who threw people out. Drunken Devil Monroe, a rookie pirate, and his right hand man, Zeroth Kelp, are the semi finalists. Monroe has already advanced to the second round of the finals, so you’ll be up against Kelp first. On my side, Bergmont is also in the second round. I have a semi final fight against an old friend of yours, and the winner faces Bergmont for the final spot. '''Marley: '''who? ''Jessica points across the ring to a person twirling a metal club. From this distance, the glinting gold teeth told them everything they needed to know Dimitri: 'It’s that Ed guy… '''Jessica: '''Yeah, he went through as well. Mainly because Bergmont took out most of the competition, and he got a lucky shot in. I reckon I can handle him easily. '''Byrn: '''You sure? '''Jessica: '''Trust me. I’m not a serious combatant, so I don’t have mush skill, but I do have something he cannot defeat. Of course, once I win I’ll be up against Bergmont, which might be bigger trouble. Anyway, keep an eye out. All of your opponents save Nelson have flawless track records. ''Marley’s half smile fails at this and turns almost comically worried '''Marley: '''I say we put Byrn in once Nelson is dealt with.. '''Byrn: '''Why? You’re much stronger at close range. '''Marley: '''Oh. Good point. '''Byrn: '''Well, Monroe seems to be a swordsman, so you can handle him right? Kelp shouldn’t trouble me. 'Marley: '''Aye. '''Dimitri: '''Right ok, It seems our first fight’s starting. Wish me luck! '''Marley: '''Eh? ''Dimitri is already running into the ring, where Nelson, the first opponent, awaits. There is a heavy silence. 'Jessica: '''I thought you were trying to keep him out of trouble till the final? '''Marley: '''Yep. '''Byrn: '''I really should have seen that coming. '''Anouncer: '''So, for the next round, and our last qualifier, pirate captain Dimitri Marcellus, the so called “Jack of All Trades” against “Catapult” Nelson, who has so far defeated all his opponents in a truly spectacular fashion! Will this round end in the same way? Let’s find out! BEGIN!! ''The two charge towards each other. Nelson, a heavy set man with a yellow bandana, clenches both fists and literally exhales a cloud of steam before he charges. Dimitri doesn’t even bother to draw his staff, or any other weapons, before the two meet, and Nelson lands a punch that knocks him sprawling. 'Anouncer: '''Ouch! I felt that one. ''Dimitri, who apparently didn’t, promptly flips back to his feet and responds with an uppercut that makes the kickboxer stagger. The two circle each other slowly as he recovers. 'Marley: '''You know guys, if Dimitri’s our best chance, then does it matter if he takes on these guys? '''Jessica: '''Hold on, that…. ''She falls silent as Nelson charges in and grabs Dimitri in a vicious bear hug. 'Jessica: '''This technique again?! '''Dimitri: '''Ack… ''Just as Dimitri seems to be breaking loose, Nelson falls back, pulling them both over, and follows up with an incredibly hard kick to the chest or stomach at an upwards angle , releasing his grip as he does. 'Nelson: '''Ring Out! ''Dimitri, caught by the kick, literally hurtles away at the same upwards angle, and disappears over the roof. His crew look on in shock 'Marley: '''What the… '''Jessica: '''finished already.. '''Marley: '''Don’t worry. The captain’s got a pretty hard skull. ''Nelson stands and waves. 'Anouncer: '''And that seems to be it folks. ''Nelson continues waving, but then frowns suddenly. Seconds later everyone hears the swishing whirring noise. Nelson notices something stuck to one of the towers at the edge of the ring, and takes a step forwards to look. Then a movement off to his left catches his attention and he turns-'' '''Nelson: '''Eh- ''-and immediately hurtles horizontally out of the ring as a giant oversized hammerhead comes flying back into the arena on the end of a really long chain, and hits him dead on. There is a muffled crash as he slams into the wall of a building somewhere, and the sound of something collapsing. There is moment of stunned silence. Then the hammerhead stands up on a pair of legs, takes a step forward, grows an arm, and then turns into Dimitri himself. His right arm is stretched out and transformed into the chain. He had apparently latched it onto the roof of the Anouncer’s tower as he hurtled past, and used the subsequent swing to return to the arena. After another moment’s pause, it snaps back to him and turns back into his arm. 'Dimitri: '''I’m back. ''The crowd goes wild. '' The fact that one of the more powerful of the remaining challengers had been defeated in a single stroke is nothing compared to the surprise of seeing a person counterattack in such and unexpected fashion, and that is nothing compared to the irony of “catapult” Nelson himself being launched out of the arena. Dimitri takes a bow of his own, then returns to his friends with thunderous applause.'' '''Dimitri: '''Well, one guy down. How many more? '''Byrn: '''You realise we had a plan to follow? '''Dimitri: '''Whoops, sorry. But it worked out didn’t it? '''Marley: '''Yeah it worked. That was awesome bro! '''Jessica: '''You have a devil fruit power? '''Dimitri: '''Surprised? It’s impressive isn’t it? '''Jessica: '''odd. I’ve seen a Devil Fruit used before… but it was nowhere near that weird.. what does it do? '''Dimitri: '''It’s a copying fruit. I can turn parts of myself into anything by touching it. And back. '''Jessica: '''What? That’s…. Nonsense! '''Dimitri: '''Eh? '''Jessica: '''what happened to your coat?! '''Dimitri: '''That gets transformed as well. And my hat. '''Jessica: '''And all the air in your lungs I suppose… '''Dimitri: '''True… guess they somehow count as part as me. '''Jessica: But if that’s the case, why can’t you just breath in air, or hold something in your mouth or whatever, and turn it into something else? Or something you were holding in your hands? Dimitri: 'Well… '''Jessica: '''You didn’t think of that did you? '''Dimitri: '''Not as far as I remember… '''Jessica: '''You could mass-produce anything you get your hands on. Anything! Money would never be an issue, nor would food, or supplies. And you use it to become a hammer. '''Dimitri: '…. That’s not all I do with it. … honestly.. Behind him, Marley and Byrn hold a brief whispered conversation. '''Marley: '''Ya know Byrn, if this girl ever gets hold of a devil fruit, we really are in trouble. '''Byrn: '''My thoughts exactly. '''Anouncer: '''And now for round two! The Obsidian pirate team, captained by Dimitri Marcellus, vs Zeroth Kelp of the Crimson Pirates! Kelp has so far decimated everyone he faced instantly! Should he do so again, he will be against his own captain for the position of finalist! '''To be continued Category:13th Madman Category:Stories Category:Obsidian Pirates Category:Obsidian Voyage